Dancing In The Rain
by Jen711
Summary: [Oneshot] Neville has been pushed around his whole life, what happens when he finds a true friend? Maybe even more than that?


**Just a little bit of fluff I dreamed up one day. I don't own Harry Potter anything in this fic. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling. But I do own Aidan. I hope you enjoy it! **

* * *

Neville Longbottom weaved his way through the crowded hallways of Hogwarts. His heavy book bag was bouncing against his thigh. Neville could tell it was leaving bruises. His aching arms were also laden with multiple books and rolls of parchment. He had been sick the week before and he had been collecting all the work he missed. Since it took so much time collecting the work he hadn't had time yet to dump things off in the common room. **_Zap! _**A beam of blue light hit Neville in the back, pushing him to the hallway's cobblestone floor, along with his books and things. Neville pulled himself up so he was on his hands and knees, then turned his head slightly upward to find Draco Malfoy sniggering and grinning down on him. Crabbe and Goyle were grunting stupidly on either side of him.

"So Longbottom, what do you think?"

"Of what?" Neville unwillingly asked through gritted teeth as he attempted to gather his scattered books.

"My new spell" he sneered "look at what else I can do" he pointed his wand at Neville's books and they all scattered farther down the hallway, some even flying through the air. Girls squealed at the oncoming books.

"Draco!" Harry yelled as he and Ron came running down the hallway. "Leave Neville alone, why do you have to be so rude?" The Harry added some insults that I would rather not mention.

"Shut up Harry!" Draco yelled

"Why do you always have to be such a stupid git Draco?" Ron asked, then followed his question up with some even more colorful insults I'd **definitely** rather not mention. _I'd like to think they're sticking up for me_ Neville thought, still picking up books_ but I know they're just trying to pick a fight with Malfoy._ Draco took off after Ron

and Harry, who had started running down the hall way after they transfigured Crabbe into a cupcake and Goyle into a teapot. They were shooting curses over their shoulders as Draco ran after them attempting to curse them too. Neville figured it would all end in a duel. Right now he felt he needed to focus on getting his books together. At this point they had stopped moving, but were still scattered everywhere. The hall had cleared out and all was silent except the occasional leftover shuffle of an enchanted book on cobblestones. Neville suddenly heard footsteps coming towards him. _I hope it's not Draco coming back for more! _He thought. He kept his head low, ready for the next curse, but he had his hand on his wand, this time he would strike back! He sprang up ""EXPELLIARMUS!"!" he yelled. But after he caught Draco's wand he realized, it wasn't Draco he had knocked back and stolen his wand. It was a girl, his age, dark brown hair, soft green eyes, and blue Converse on her feet. She was wearing Hogwarts robes. She was attractive in a less than obvious way.

"What was that for?" she angrily asked him.

"I'm so sorry!' Neville stammered "I thought you were someone else"

"Who?" she asked as he helped her to her feet.

"Draco" he was cursing me earlier and I thought he was coming back

"Understandable," she grinned "he's a real loser isn't he?"

"I guess" Neville smiled a small, shy smile

"What's your name?"

"Neville, what about you?"

"Aidan"

"I like it"

"Really? To me it always sounded like a boy's name"

"Well, **I** like it" _Whoa_ Neville thought _did I just compliment a girl? _Neville was shocked by his own "boldness".

"Do you need help with these books?"

"Uh…sure" he mumbled. They gathered up all the books and everything pretty fast. As they collected everything Neville watched her, she seemed so nice. How come he had never met her before? Once or twice she caught him looking. Neville turned pink and looked away even though she only smiled when he did. "Thanks" Neville said once they were done.

"No problem" she answered

"Well, I guess I'll see you around?"

"Sure,"

"Do we have to go back to class now?"

"Well, it's almost halfway over, do you want to skip it?"

"Yes!"

"Alright let's go!" They took off down the hallway Neville stashed his things behind a statue, and they went off to Hogwarts grounds. They wandered past the big lake.

"Throw something in!" Aidan urged.

"No!" Neville yelped "It will come and get me!"

"What will?"

"The, the giant Squid thingy!"

"Don't be a chicken" she teased

"Oh I will" Neville laughed as he ran away from the dark and murky lake, unfortunately he tripped and fell. He scrambled to feet as Aidan caught up.

They ducked past the Care of Magical Creatures class and ran towards the Quidditch Pitch. They stared up at the blue sky that was sprinkled with clouds. Neville grabbed Aidan's hand. He didn't know what would happen, but what happened he definitely did not expect. She let him! They walked slowly, hand in hand, down the hills alongside the school. They talked as the clouds moved in and everything became greyer. A wind picked up and it began to rain. Small droplets clung to their eyelashes and their hair began to dampen. Neville ran to the trees for cover pulling Aidan along with him. She broke free of his grasp and ran back into the rain. She twirled and leaped and spun around, as the rain soaked her through. Neville smiled at her dance skills. Anywhere else they might have looked juvenile but here, as the torrent came down upon her, it seemed graceful and beautiful. She ran over to him and pulled him out into the rain with her. She spun; he ended up spinning with her since she still had his hand. They moved closer until they were facing each other. Suddenly all stood still. Neville couldn't hear anything. The rain pounded into the grass at their feet but no sound was made. Neville moved his face closer to hers, and she moved in a little to. Still no sound. Now their lips were together. Their lips caressed as the rain bore down on them. They pulled apart, sound returned to the world and Aidan smiled. Neville smiled too. Partly because he enjoyed the kiss but also because he was relieved she had like it too, this was going way past his definition of "boldness" he had established earlier. Then they walked hand in hand back up to school. Smiling the whole way. No words were spoken, they didn't need to be.

* * *

**Yeah…….it may have been a little bit stupid but I enjoyed writing it.**

**Please review and let me know what you thought! Any feedback even negative feedback is welcome. Well negative feedback isn't _AS_ welcome as positive feedback, but it's pretty darn welcome. )**

**Please review! **


End file.
